Secret Smile
by Friends Babe
Summary: One shot. Guppy is having a bad day, stood watching Cyd as she ignores him. But she's not the only one being admired.


_This is a Guppy/Cyd/Alice kinda fic. It's only short and was written simply as a test by me. I've never really written about any other characters apart from Tina and Sean so I wanted to see if I could do it! It's set during the present series and isn't hard to understand, hope you all like it!_

_Nina x_

**Secret Smile**

**Part 1/1**

He watched her stood next to the desk, she wasn't doing anything particularly amazing, nothing out of the ordinary, she was just being her. Just being Cyd. But that was enough for him, the way her hair flowed around her face, making her eyes appear even larger. The way every time she laughed it seemed to take over her whole body, her head thrust backward and her grin stretching across her whole face. She was wearing her green paramedics uniform, something that not a lot of people could pull off, but he noticed that the material somehow managed to cling to every curve. As he silently began flicking through the charts in his hands, attempting to at least pretend he was doing some work. It was only when he glanced up again that he caught her eye, and he was sure, almost positive, that he saw the hint of a smile, directed just at him.

Then the double doors behind him opened and he realised that that smile, that perfect secret smile meant only for him, was actually directed at someone else.

"Greg!" she called out, that Irish lilt sounding even sexier across a hospital reception. "Come on, we've got a shout"

The Australian pushed past him, probably not even registering his presence, as he walked towards her, grabbing her hand in a playful she relaxed why that he knew he would never be able to pull off, before the two of them ran back out to the ambulance, Cyd's laughter continuing to echo long after she'd gone.

X

Alice watched him as he stood by her desk. He wasn't doing anything especially fascinating, just reading through some charts, although he kept glancing up, probably just to give his eyes a bit of a rest. But there was something in the way he held the pieces of paper, his fingers creasing as he thumbed through them, the look of concentration of his face, the expression on his face. The way he was obviously pretending to do some work, just to try and sneak a five minute break. Alice knew they all did it, stand by reception with papers in hand and no one bothered you, but she liked to think, in the daydreams she allowed herself during her break, that he stood there simply to be close to her.

It was only when the double doors behind him were thrown open that he moved, breaking his concentration and with it the smile that had been playing around his mouth. As Greg pushed past him, sending a few papers drifting lazily to the floor, she wanted to rush over, help him to pick them up, catch his eyes and share a look, a look only between them, and then maybe a smile, a smile meant just for her. Instead, just as she always did, she pulled her cardigan tighter around her shoulders and glanced back towards the waiting room, just catching a glimpse of Greg and Cyd's vanishing bodies as they laughed and joked their way outside.

Shooting what she hoped was a discreet glance back to where Guppy stood she felt her heart drop as she saw him walking back into admit, his eyes continuing to penetrate her long after he'd gone.

X

It was only later, the early evening rush over and most patients safely on their way to wards or awaiting discharge that the staff were finally able to breathe. Alice remained sat at her desk, her hair still pulled into a ponytail that fell down her back, her cardigan now unbuttoned as she realised the end of her shift was near. She reached blindly for the pile of charts to her left, intending to sort them into priority order before she went home, when she felt another hand on hers.

Guppy wandered lazily into reception, counting down the final 30 minutes of his shift. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to find a nice, simple, easy patient to fill the next half an hour before he went home, intending to just fall asleep. His arm was outstretched long before he reached the pile of charts, he reached for the top one, but instead he felt the unmistakable touch of someone else's skin under his.

Glancing up his eyes found Alice's and for a second he found himself lost in them, noticing her shy smile for the first time. Before smiling back, a smile meant just for her, and calling out into reception,

"Mr Hoggins? Mr Hoggins?"

And suddenly, his day didn't seem so bad.


End file.
